Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device and a communication method, more specifically, to a communication device and an antenna selection method for improving the communication quality.
Description of the Related Art
With advancement in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy user demand, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In order to enhance the communication quality of mobile devices, conventional designs often use multiple antennas and multiple corresponding transceiver units to form multiple communication paths, and this can solve the problem of a single communication path with poor signal quality. However, using multiple transceiver units inevitably results in a higher total manufacturing cost.